ABSTRACT Genetics and genomics research are rapidly generating scientific discoveries, technological advances, and clinical applications, each with important implications for medicine and public health. In order for the promise of the ?genomics revolution? to be achieved, however, numerous ethical, legal and social implications (ELSI) will need to be proactively addressed. Since 1990, the National Human Genome Research Institute (NHGRI) has funded an ELSI Research Program focused on areas including ethical dilemmas in genomics research, integration of genetic testing in healthcare settings, and legal, regulatory and public policy challenges. The ELSI Program's recent inclusion in the broader NIH Institutional Training Grants Program (T32) signals a recognition of the need to train the next generation of ELSI researchers to face the growing challenges and opportunities posed by advances in genomics research. The University of Michigan (UM) Training Program in ELSI Research will help meet this need by providing integrated, interdisciplinary instruction for predoctoral and postdoctoral scholars. We propose to support two predoctoral and two postdoctoral fellows per year. Each fellow will participate in an individualized, 2-year course of training that will provide mentoring, knowledge and skills in areas including 1) the current state of genomic science and medicine; 2) core principles and frameworks in bioethics; 3) quantitative and qualitative research methods; 4) grant writing and manuscript preparation; and 5) the implementation of interdisciplinary ELSI research projects. The training program will be based in the UM School of Public Health, in close collaboration with units in the UM Medical School including the Center for Bioethics & Social Sciences in Medicine, and the Department of Human Genetics. The training program will feature a team of 18 faculty mentors with vast experience in ELSI research and/or clinical genetics and a proven track record of NIH- funded projects and research mentoring; these mentors possess expertise across relevant disciplines including bioethics, clinical psychology, genetic counseling, genetic health / risk communication, health education, health law, health services research, medical decision-making, medical genetics, medical sociology, oncology, pediatrics, public policy, science / technology studies, and statistical genetics. The proposed training program will also draw upon the considerable resources of the University of Michigan, including the career development programs of the Michigan Institute for Clinical & Health Research, research methods training opportunities at the Institute for Social Research, and institutional support from the Rackham Graduate School.